


Welcome Note!

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (a3!)/reader, Other, Wholesome, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Hi!Thank you so much for giving my series a read. I have been writing for some time now but I haven't tried posting in AO3 yet. I will do my best to update from time to time.And please do forgive me, I'm not that good with tagging and all just yet. (haha)These are just some stuff in my head that I've had in a while, so I hope you enjoy these collection of short stories/ One-Shots!
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Kudos: 2





	Welcome Note!

To post soon!


End file.
